


Один конкретный

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: иногда ради маскировки приходится идти на жертвы
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 34





	Один конкретный

Брок прошел мимо. Не то чтобы Стив ожидал чего-то другого — команда маскировщиков работала на отлично, — но надеялся, что Брока не так-то легко провести. Впрочем, тот быстро сообразил, что к чему, присел за столик и опустил очки-авиаторы на кончик носа. 

— Это что? — требовательно спросил он. 

— Маскировка, — улыбаясь, ответил Стив. 

— Если танк покрасить в другой цвет, он не станет менее заметным. 

— Ты прошел мимо. 

— Потому что искал своего ходячий-секс-дам-тебе-прямо-сейчас любовника, а не… впрочем, тебе и так неплохо. 

— Неплохо, — повторил за ним Стив и зачесал пальцами волосы. — Уверен? 

Брок оценивающе осмотрел его и хмыкнул. 

— Ниже тоже все перекрасили? Ну, для полноты образа. 

По тому, как сузились его глаза, Стив понял: уже представил себе в красках, как кто-то (наверняка непрофессионально возбужденный и преступно привлекательный) красит волосы на ногах и в паху. 

— Проверишь? 

Взгляд Брока потяжелел, на стол легла крупная купюра, и они поднялись одновременно. Похоже, лететь в Сеул придется голодным. Не то чтобы Стив рассчитывал на плотный обстоятельный ужин, приглашая Брока в ресторан большого отеля, но в который раз осознал, что есть вещи важнее еды. 

В номере Брок обнял его сразу, и хотя Стив ожидал от него нетерпения на грани с грубостью, получилось с точностью до наоборот: они целовались так, будто впереди у них вся ночь, а не три часа. 

— Блядские угодники, — простонал Брок, едва расстегнув Стиву брюки. — Как они…

— Отрастут. 

— И ноги? — ремень грохнул об пол, и Брок провел горячими ладонями от лодыжек до бедер. — Выдрали.

— Нет, только эпилировали. Остальное тебе… Ох, черт…

Когда Брок брал в рот, Стиву изменяло все: воспитание, чувство меры и желание контролировать мир вокруг. 

Оставалась только горячая влажная теснота вокруг члена, поплывший взгляд из-под ресниц и жесткость волос под пальцами. 

Брок трахнул его прямо так: стреноженным застрявшими на ботинках штанами, запутавшимся в рубашке и умирающим от желания быть насаженным на член. 

Когда рубашка превратилась в наручники, зафиксировавшие локти вместе, а за непривычно темные волосы почти грубо потянули, Стив сжался на прекрасном крепком члене и кончил, уже абсолютно уверенный, что ни один ужин в мире не стоит того, чтобы отказаться удовольствия. 

— Сладкий, голенький везде, — Брок слизал сперму с бедра Стива и сунул в не успевшую закрыться задницу язык. — Думаю, можно так оставить. А на голове пусть все вернут, не люблю брюнетов. 

Стив хотел спросить, как же Брок смотрится в зеркало по утрам, но тот добавил к языку пальцы, и как-то стало не до вопросов. 

— А я люблю.

— Кого? — Брок вытер волосы полотенцем, отчего те встали дыбом.

— Я имел в виду брюнетов, но если вопрос стоит прямо так, то…

— То? 

Стив отобрал у него полотенце и поцеловал. 

— То мы договаривались, что это только секс. 

Брок взглянул на него как-то странно и хмыкнул. 

— Я принесся из Вашингтона, хотя только из джета выпал и едва берцы успел скинуть, как только ты позвонил и сказал: «Хэй, детка, у меня сегодня три свободных часа перед отправкой, как насчет поужинать вместе?» Секс, Стив, мог бы и подождать. 

— Хорошо, — Стив нанес на пальцы гель и зачесал волосы назад, возвращая им приличный вид. — Тогда я люблю одного конкретного брюнета. И он в этой комнате. 

— Нарцисс, — фыркнул Брок, и они снова столкнулись в слишком маленькой для таких дел ванной. — С прекрасным гладким… стеблем. 

Рассмеявшись, Стив взглянул на часы и потянул его обратно в номер. 

До отлета оставалось еще два часа, сорок минут из которых вполне можно было посвятить тому самому, что ну никак, по мнению Стива, не могло подождать еще три недели. 

Никак вообще. Потому что он, в отличие от Брока, любил брюнетов. 

Вернее, одного конкретного.


End file.
